Party over here
by Fuailua
Summary: There having a party at Ino's will it go wild? or will things go with the flow? sasusaku naruhina gaasaku
1. Well!

Sakura lie in her bed waiting for best friend Ino Yamanka to cal her for something special. As she lies there she thinks of Sauske. She was a girl obsessed with a boy like uchiha. Her and Ino were crazed fan girls (a/n plz note the were In the sentence). Then as she started to fall asleep her phone rang like a whistle in her ear. It was Ino. There was a silence between the two until Sakura it by saying," what did your mom say about the slumber party?" Ino told her that she said yes but they must invite all of her friends including the sensei's. She looked confused but then she said,"okie dokie." And went to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………..

HN said a raven haired uchiha. To his left a girl sit on his bed a sleep. He bent over and saw if his little sister had a fever. Sasume was the closest thing that Sauske had to a mom or protection. She woke up to see her big brother in front of her using sharringan to detect and see if she was ill or not. Even though he was a shy intalkitive avenger unlike a ceartin blond haired big mouth. His name was Naruto Uzumaki if this was him talking he would have added a believe it to the Naruto. Naruto and Sauske were best friends even though at times they didn't show it. Naruto and Sauske hade come very close to his little sister. She had black hair with onyx orbs that floated around like magic. Sauske would think to himself she is just like mom. He always loved his little sister so much. He will always look after his little sister even if he had to risk his life for her. She asked Naruto if he wanted to play cards with her. He was about to say yes until Sauske interrupted. She will take all you money Naruto Sauske whispered to him. He said And how is that going to happen? He said first of all she's an Uchiha and second she has sharringan.

………………………………………………………………………………

Kurenai sensei! Kiba shouted to his sensei as his partners Hinata and Shino were practicing their jutus. What is it Kiba! A mad sensei said. Akamaru cannot be quiet a mad Kiba shouted back. Hinata started to walk homes until she saw her crush walking toward her. Hi Hinata! The blond said full hyperness. Then her cell pone rang and she answered very quickly. Hello Hinata said. It was Sakura! Hinata yes Sakura? She said to come t the slumber party they were going to have tonight. She said Ill tell Naruto and Sasuke. She said okay an hung up. Then Hinata went to tell Naruto and he said okay Ill be there. Then she went into the Uchiha house and told Sauske but Sauske said he needed to take of his sister but Hinata said bring her with him and he said okay. Hinata was going to bring her little sister Hinabi to the slumber party too. Soon Hinata had everyone come to thee slumber party.

………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Wasted

With Sakura ……………………

Sakura woke up the next morning at about 11:00. As soon as she brushed her hair she got ready for the party. (Skipping time).

With Sauske

Damn! What should I wear? Then as it went the point he was about to kill himself his sister came in. Sauske-san! She said loudly. You should not be to harsh on yourself! Look if you want to go to the slumber party then fine but you going to have to come home not drunk you understand? Yes Sasume. Thank you. And she stumbled off. _I wonder what sakura and them are doing_

………………………………………………………

At the party

Hi everybody! Ino said. HN all the boys said. A/n (even Kiba ha-ha moving on) shikamaru stop being such a lazy bum for once sheesh! Okay but just this once! Thank you shika! Oyo lets play game. How about truth or dare sure everyone said. Ill go first Naruto said. Sauske, truth or dare? DARE! You don't have to be so loud! Sakura said. I dare you to kiss sakura-Chan! Then as fast as the wind could blow Sauske and sakura were and note were making out. Everyone was shocked in aw but it was pretty fascinating. After that everyone was laughing and partying pretty much all the boys were drunk and some and some girls were drunk but Hinata was not due to the fact she was driving everyone home tomorrow because they would be drinking again. After the drinking and the partying everyone went to sleep and woke up the next morning to hear the sound of annoying boy that seemed he had a dog near him awkward? Kiba shut up and keep it down its either I kill Akamaru or he shuts up got that or kill his lil sister Kiamichi. Please don't do that my mom is going to kill me if you do my sister is very fragile. A/n in my stories every character has a lil sister. Ino-Chan what Yuri Chan? Me and mom are leaving so you could again okay? Tell mom I said thanks1 got it! Ino? Sauske said. Yes? Was that your sister? Yes it was. I have little sister he began again. What's her name? Uchiha Sasume. Ohh I know her she mastered her sharringan and everything. I know she is just like me and my mom. She has long black hair with raven eyes. So after that conversation people are still drinking…… OMG! Sauske you are o wasted. W-ww-w-w-what? Can you hear me? S-s-s-s-Sasume? Yep he's wasted come were going home! Who are you? Sakura Haruno


	3. Shukaku!

Sauske woke up to find a certain pinked haired kunoichi. Sakura? What the hell are you doing here? I had to sleep over. Where's my sister? She went shopping for food. Get out! Can I ask you something? Can you with us the bar? If it would make you get out of my room. Ok then get ready. Hn. She rolled her eyes. Come on!

At the bar……………..

So Sauske! Hn. Can you say something other than that? So we've been going for like what? A week. AA! Why did you say that? I've been seeing someone else. What?! You have nerve Sauske uchiha to kiss and see you like me and imp your girlfriend and seeing someone else I kissed so else! I hate you! And she sobbed to the stage then she said this song is dedicated to my ex boyfriend! The she sang,

_  
Ride when we ride we ride  
It's till the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's till the day we die  
It's real late  
Bout a quarter to 1  
Thinking about everything  
We become  
And I hate it  
I thought we could make it  
But imp ready to scratch this  
Just want to forget about it  
I saw the pictures  
And the letters she sent  
U had me thinking  
U were out we your friends  
Imp so foolish  
Hate me like imp stupid  
Cruz I thought it was just u and I (oh)  
That's how I think after all the time  
We spent in love  
I see it in my mind  
Playing over and over again  
Its far and out  
U got me breaking down  
And I just can't figure out why  
But this is what u say  
Visions in my mind  
Of the day that we met  
U showed me things  
That'll never forget  
Took me swimming  
In the ocean  
U had my head up in the clouds  
Make me feel like imp floating (yeah)  
U think imp playing  
When u now its the truth  
Nobody else can do it  
Quite like I do  
All my kisses  
And my loving  
But ain't nobody  
Better than us  
I guess its over  
And definitely  
But u and I know  
Its not that easy  
To let go  
Of everything (everything)  
And start all over again  
Just bring this up cusp u blew it  
I wont forget how u do it  
Sweet baby  
This is where the game ends now somehow  
Might not believe u and me  
We can figure it out  
U final make me say boy  
I wish that u come hold me  
When imp lonely  
When I need someone to talk to  
U would phone me  
Just like everything its on me  
(when we ride we ride it's till the day we die)  
Boy u forgot about the promises  
U made me  
And now we'll let the memories  
Just fade away  
But I remember  
What u used to say  
(when we ride we ride it's till the day we die)_  
We Ride

Sauske was surprised that she sang a song to him and it made him feel guilty. He ran to Sakura and said sorry but she refused and said you're going to cheat? Cheat this and she flipped him off. And ran off crying a/n by the way he was cheating with ami wantanbi. Then sakura walked to her house and the she found shukaku.


	4. your man aint me

Umm? Hi! Hi yourself. What are doing out so late Gaara? I have to watch my little sis Tori. Do you want to go for a walk? Sure sakura said. So are you dating anyone Gaara said? Not anymore. What do you mean by that? Sauske and I were going out. Ohh! Gaara you got a girlfriend? Naww. So sakura do you want to go out sometime? Sure I loved to! I'll pick you up at seven what about your little sister? Temari and Kankuro are babysitting. How old is your sister 10. Do you sing? A little. Im going to sing a song at the bar do you want to come? Im singing there too! Ill meet you there!

The next day

Hi Konoha! This song is dedicated to sakura haruno and when the music played he sang

_Girl, I bet that he be actin' all cocky like  
Like he deserve you, and you so lucky to be with him  
Bet he be treatin' you rude always got an attitude  
Like he's the only dude made for you, woah_

[Pre-Chorus:  
But I bet he didn't count on, no nigga like me comin' round  
(Giving you things to think about cause I know whats up)  
Since he ain't tryna step it up, don't you think you should give him up?  
(Cause he ain't worth your love)

[Chorus:  
Stop trippin,  
I know you got a man but girl he's slippin  
I can see myself gettin' in where I fit in  
I want you to see, just how much your man ain't me cause  
He ain't fly, He don't even drive  
Cause when you wanna sneak out in the middle of the night baby Im your guy  
Imma reason he ain't being all that he can be  
Baby please your man, your man ain't me

[Verse 2:  
Girl, I know that you be wishin' he was nothin' like  
Like that playa type, and you so lucky to be with him  
Wish that he treated you cool and didn't cheat on you  
Like your just another girl in his crew, woah

[Pre-Chorus:  
But I bet he didn't count on (oh) no nigga like me comin' round  
(Giving you things to think about cause I know whats up, yeah)  
Since he ain't tryna step it up, don't you think you should give him up?  
(Cause he ain't worth your love)  
(You need to stop trippin)

[Chorus:  
Stop trippin, (oh)  
I know you got a man but girl he's slippin' (girl he's slippin, no)  
I can see myself gettin' in where I fit in (I can see myself) (yeah)  
I want you to see, just how much ya man ain't me cause (I want you to see)  
He ain't fly, He don't even drive (he aint' fly) (ohhh noo)  
Cause when you wanna sneak out in the middle of the night baby Im your guy  
(in the middle of the night baby im your guy)  
Imma reason he ain't being all that he can be (being all that he can be no)  
Baby please ya man, ya man ain't me

[Brigde:  
(Can you see)  
You and him ain't meant to be together, life with me will be better  
(Ohhh ohhh ohhh)  
Yes, let him leave you'll be doing yourself a favor  
Girl Im just tryna save you--

[Chorus:  
Stop trippin,  
(OH) I know you got a man but girl he's slippin' (girl he's slippin)  
(and you know I can see it) I can see myself gettin' in where I fit in (I can fit in baby)  
I want you to see (oh) just how much ya man ain't me cause (OH OH)  
He ain't fly (He ain't fly no no) He don't even drive (He don't even drive)  
Cause when you wanna sneak out in the middle of the night baby Im your guy (in the middle of the night)  
Imma reason he ain't being all that he can be (im your guy) (he can be yeah)  
Baby please ya man, ya man ain't me (ya man ain't me)

[Ending verse:  
Oh no your man ain't me no baby  
(Oh no)  
Oh no your man ain't me no baby  
(he ain't me no)  
Oh no your man ain't me no baby  
(no no, no he ain't me, no he ain't me no he ain'y)  
Oh no your man ain't me no

At the end of the song You could find Sauske in the bathroom making out with ami wantanbi and Gaara at the bar with sakura and there date at the date Gaara asked sakura to be his girlfriend but this was at his house she said yes then when he was about to kiss her she rolled her eyes grabbed on to his shirt and pulled them close together only if you don't treat me the way Sauske did. She heard him so okay when he grabbed her hair and crashed his lips to hers and licked her lips for entrance and she granted it he roamed his tongue around her mouth. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and made out till they needed to breath.

Sauske Uchiha! What Sasume? Get this witch out of this house right now! She is my girlfriend! Then Sasume got downstairs. Oh hell no. What? You broke up with Sakura? No. you were cheating on her? Yeah! You know Sauske I knew you be just like Itachi. You know why? Because you just like to kill something too precious and leave it. Sakura was the most beautiful and most nice kunoichi in Konoha and Hinata.  . I think you should apologize. Okay then but don't get her boyfriend mad. WHAT?! She has a boyfriend named Gaara. By then! He said in a flash and zoom. Wow! Then she went to beat up Ami.


End file.
